


Ghoul Fools

by ghoulatrocity



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Bottom Frank Iero, Fishnets, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Halloween, Lingerie, M/M, Ouija, Pumpkins, Top Gerard Way, ieroween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulatrocity/pseuds/ghoulatrocity
Summary: "The ghost wants to watch us have sex." Gerard scoffed, peering at the 'YES' on the Ouija board."What a pervert." Frank replied.(aka the fic where Frank gets all Halloween spirited on Gerard and then a birthday surprise happens later)





	Ghoul Fools

**Author's Note:**

> oh holy hecc. It's hard to believe I got this out before Halloween. I've been so busy lately cuz school sux so I'll try to make more fabrics soon! Enjoy!!!
> 
> -Carli

“It's not my fault that I have no service!!!” Frank remarked as he slammed his fingers against his phone. Gerard was sitting next to him, in the driver's seat, looking at road signs and probably going dangerously slow. 

“Well I gotta know where I'm going Frankie, I don't want us to end up in a lake.” 

“God dammit.” Frank cursed under his breath, tapping his phone once again until a blue line showed up on the screen and his phone chimed with a robotic female voice. 

Turn left on Belleville Road in 500 feet. 

Frank swore he let out a wild bat screech as Gerard violently hit the brake and nearly ripped the turn signal lever off its moorings. Gerard slapped his hand against his face, shaking his head and then looked up for oncoming traffic before finally turning left. 

“You nearly killed us!” Frank huffed out, winded and paler than his normal self. 

Gerard smiled, not taking his eyes off the road, and chuckled. “That's what you get for taking me somewhere off the grid.”

Frank scoffed. “I just wanted some old fashioned fun for my birthday-slash-favorite holiday but noooo…”

“.. I'm too soft. Yes Frank, you've told me that a million times.” Gerard rolled his eyes, listening to the call of 'You have arrived at your destination' and turning right onto a long, dirt driveway. A sign that hailed ‘May's Farm’ was bright and ivory with orange letters scrawled on the front. “We're here!” he chimed in a slightly sarcastic mom voice. 

Frank’s face lit up, and he gave a slight cheer. “I remember coming here all the time as I kid. I really missed this place.”

“Yeah, well you missed it enough to force me to drive an hour and a half out here.” Gerard snickered. 

Frank turned his head slowly to his left, facing a still driving Gerard, and jabbed him in the elbow. When he let out an ‘ow’, Frank shrugged and smirked. “Be ready for a few hours of fun!”

Gerard parked his silver Impala and sighed, rubbing his head. “Sure, Frank.” His face turned into a smile and he jabbed his fiancee back. Frank exchanged a smirk with him and then they got out of the car.

The autumn wind blustered through the open area of the farm. Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm and slid his hand down to his, joining them together. Frank pulled Gerard towards the large corn field towards the right of the farm. “Come on, Gee! I never did the corn maze as a kid because I was too scared, but now we can!”

Gerard and Frank ran across the clearing, freshly fallen leaves crunching under their feet. At the entrance to the corn maze, Frank tugged Gerard closer so that their faces were almost touching. “Let's see who gets to the end first, Gee.” He let him go suddenly, making Gerard almost lose his balance. When he recovered, Frank was gone. 

“Frank? Frank?” Gerard called out, but the younger man had vanished into the cobby wasteland. He sighed, trudging through the slightly muddy ruts at the entrance. 

After about ten minutes, Gerard had ended up back at the entrance thrice and did not find Frank. He was almost ready to give up, his black boots were covered in mud and he was all sweaty from running around like a doofus in the stupid corn maze and he couldn't get his mind straight. He groaned, running his hands through his jet black hair and looking up to see the clouds condensing more, some grey, some white, creating a whirlwind beauty of grayscale in the sky. I could paint this. He contemplated. 

Gerard turned left, seeing a long path in front of him. He saw somebody way ahead, but it was not Frank. There were other paths jutting out of the main one, so he assumed that he might be getting somewhere in his endless travels. He decided to try the second path on the left, but he wasn't looking right away, and that was a terrible mistake. 

He smacked right into Frank. 

He swore their lips touched in the split second that they were together, but the moment was now lost. 

“Hey Gee.” Frank giggled. “Give up yet?”

“No way José!!” he smirked, pushing past him and turning around. “Now it's MY turn to leave you behind.” Gerard took off, running and flailing his arms around. 

Frank began to chase after Gerard, as they weaved through the maze. He turned right, then left, then left again, until he bumped into Gerard, but this time, he fell on top of him. Frank was forced down into the mud, while Gerard lie on top of him, his cheeks flushed. Gerard started laughing, and Frank followed shortly. 

“See, I told you it would be fun!” Frank jabbed at Gerard.

The two men aimlessly walked among the corn until they finally found the exit, where a scarecrow joyfully stood. Gerard kept going, walking out of the exit and towards the hayride sign, when he realized Frank wasn’t following. He turned behind him to see him observing the scarecrow.

“I remember this guy.” Frank babbled. “It’s the same scarecrow that was here when I was a kid. I remember naming him Jeremy.”

“I thought you never went through the corn maze?” Gerard gave Frank a puzzled look.

“That doesn’t mean I couldn’t see the exit.” Frank replied.

“Oh now we’re getting to the smart-ass comments.”

“Shut up.”

Frank and Gerard arrived to the small line who waited for the next wagon to take them on the hayride. The wind was picking up at this point, and Frank shivered, pressing himself into Gerard’s side. The older male wrapped his arm around his fiancee and tugged him closer. “Should have worn your heavier jacket.” Gerard scolded him playfully. Frank simply hummed and pressed his face into Gerards shoulder.

As they loaded up for the next hayride, Gerard gave a small ‘eek’ as he sat in the cart.

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked.

“It’s a HAUNTED hayride.” Gerard gasped. “Quick Frankie, let’s book it.”

“I knew that, you idiot.” Frank rolled his eyes, situating himself in the hay as the door shut. “It’s Halloween. Don’t tell me you are gonna get scared.”

“I’m not.”

“Bet you you will.” Frank smirked back at him.

\-----------------  
Frank heaved and almost slipped as he lifted the pumpkin into Gerard’s trunk. “Ugh, good grief.” he muttered, wiping the small bit of sweat off of his forehead. It took him about a half an hour to find a good pumpkin after the hayride, and it was still heavy.

“Ready, Frankie?” Gerard called from the front seat, starting up the car as Frank shut the trunk. The younger male sat in the passengers seat and closing his door. He looked at Gerard, smiling at him.

“Alright, lets get home and carve this bad boy.” he said. “I want our house to be spooky tonight.” Frank helped direct Gerard on their way home, because they’d be driving around the whole night if Frank wasn’t acknowledged in the way home. It took much faster this time, only an hour. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon as they both arrived home. Gerard offered to carry the pumpkin inside this time instead of Frank.

Gerard sat the pumpkin on their dining room table once he covered it with old newspapers. He took a large knife and shoved it in the top of the pumpkin. Frank was taken aback, he never really knew the sheer willpower of some of Gerard’s acts. Gerard sawed a hole in the top, taking off the lid. “You’re pulling out the insides. That stuff just wants to make me puke.”

“What a wimp.” Frank chuckled playfully. He pulled out the pumpkin insides, using a spoon to scrape out some of the more stubborn strings. Frank then began to carve out the face, with the help of Gerard, who was guiding him and checking to make sure the eyes and sides of the mouth were even.

“You’re doing a great job, Frankie.” Gerard cooed, rubbing his right hand in Frank’s hair. “You also picked out a wonderful pumpkin.”

Frank smiled, and a few minutes later, he showed his work to Gerard, who was more than amused. “Looks perfect. Let’s put a candle inside of it.”

Frank stood out in the driveway, observing his pumpkin glowing on the porch. He was so proud of the one he made this time around. He looked up, realizing Gerard was gone. Bewildered, Frank walked up the steps and opened the door to the house. ‘Wait a second, Frankie!” he heard him call from inside. Frank stepped into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. He rolled his eyes as he heard Gerard messing around in the kitchen. “Shit!” he heard him hiss as something dropped. “Hold… hold on.”

“Okay, okay.” Gerard said as he ran into the hallway, slinking behind Frank and covering his eyes. “Follow me.” Frank stumbled around, using Gerard as a guide to lead him to wherever he wanted him. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Frank opened his eyes, seeing a cupcake with a glowing candle on top of it, sitting on the now clean dining room table. “Happy birthday, baby.” Gerard pressed a kiss on his lover’s cheek, and Frank flushed, smiling.

“Thank you, Gee.” he whispered. 

Gerard proceeded to sing to him the “Happy Birthday Song” in that angelic voice of his. Frank blew out his candle, leaving the room dark once again. All he could feel was Gerard nuzzling into his neck. “What did you wish for?”

“I already got my wish a long time ago.” Frank replied. “Having someone like you in my life.”

“Awwe…” Gerard said, nuzzling farther.

They both stayed silent for about a minute, with Gerard nuzzling into Frank and Frank nuzzling into Gerard. Then Frank suddenly broke the silence with a strange request.

“Let’s play the Ouija Board.”

He felt Gerard’s face fall immediately.

\----------------

“Alright.” Frank cheered, setting up the last ‘spooky’ candle. “I'm ready!”

Gerard rolled his eyes and chuckled, having opened the box a few minutes ago and set everything up quite a while ago, but Frank insisted he had to make it ‘special for the ghost’. “I'm ready too.” he mumbled. 

Frank sat down on the floor next to Gerard, where you could barely shove a piece of paper between them. He put his hands on the planchette, and Gerard followed soon after. “Is there a ghost in this house?” Frank called, closing his eyes. Gerard felt the planchette move, which was very freaky. 

“Gee! They said YES!!!” Frank shook him a bit. “Okay, okay, what is your name???”

Gerard didn't even want to look anymore, because this was seriously freaking him out, almost about the level where he saw a needle. 

“His name is Bob.” Frank said. 

“Okay, 'Bob’.” Gerard sarcastically remarked. “Should I give Frank his surprise tonight?”. He could practically feel the red spreading across Frank’s face. The planchette moved yet again, and Gerard was slightly shocked. 

"The ghost wants to watch us have sex." Gerard scoffed, peering at the 'YES' on the Ouija board.

"What a pervert." Frank replied.

“Well, we’ll just have to shut the door then.” Gerard raised his eyebrows. 

“Ghosts can phase through walls Gee.” Frank replied. 

“I guess we're live porn then.”

“Gross.”

Gerard led Frank to their bedroom door. “Wait here, baby.” he slinked into the bedroom and shut the door. Frank waited, tapping his foot. He could hear Gerard opening the door of their en suite and he rolled his eyes. He heard clinking and hurried footsteps, and it was about ten minutes until Gerard finally beckoned “Come in, Frankie!”. Frank was not expecting what happened when he opened the door. 

Rose petals were scattered across their dark hardwood floors, leading to their bed. Dimmed yellow light surrounded the room with candles that presented the aroma of strawberries and musk. Gerard lay on their ivory bedsheets, almost stark naked. He was only wearing black fishnets with accompanying black panties and a rose in his mouth. 

“O-oh…..” Frank stuttered at the sight. “Gee… I… “ he tried to respond, moving closer to the bed. 

“You like what you see, Frankie?” Gerard questioned, taking the rose out of his mouth. 

“I love it.” Frank whispered. His blush grew and he leaped onto the bed, landing on top of Gerard and straddling him. “This night has been wonderful…” Frank pecked Gerard’s lips “and it's about to get better.”

Gerard groaned, pulling Frank closer and kissing him. He grasped the back of his hair as he kissed deeper, slipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth. “Mmm… mmm..” he mumbled as Frank came closer and French kissed him faster.

“Gee…” Frank moaned. 

“Shhhh…” he whispered. “I'll take care of you this time around.” Gerard flipped himself on top of Frank slowly and gripped on to his shoulders. 

“Wait, no, Gee, listen…” Frank interrupted, forcibly detaching their mouths. 

“If you're gonna ask me if we have condoms, I will kill you.” Gerard sneered playfully. 

“No, I was gonna ask why you didn't turn on our music.” Frank asked. Gerard’s face fell into an evil smirk. 

“Oh, sorry baby.” Gerard whispered in his fiancee’s ear. He promptly got up and turned on the small speaker in the room, which played their special mix of Misfits, Black Flag, and The Cure. Gerard bounced back onto the bed, which continued as he climbed back onto Frank. Frank felt so blessed as Gerard touched him. He was his, and no one else's. “Better?” Gerard stroked his cheek.

Frank nodded, letting Gerard do his work. The older man nuzzled himself into the crook of Frank’s neck, beginning to kiss and bite. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s so his hands slightly caressed his back. “Gerard… please…. More….” he said.

“Getting greedy now, aren’t we?” Gerard tsked at him. Frank’s face saddened, and his head tilted down. Realizing his mistake, Gerard spoke up. “I mean.. I was just teasing… if you want to go faster that’s fine.”

Fank nodded a silent ‘yes please’ and Gerard continued, pulling Frank’s shirt off and starting to unbuckle his jeans. “Too fast?” Gerard asked. Frank shook his head. He left small little kisses on the trail to Frank’s pants line, and pulled off Frank’s jeans in the process. When he was done, Gerard reached and fumbled with the radio remote on the nightstand, so they could turn up the music to drown out their sounds for the neighbors close by. He let go of the remote as he was finished, not caring that it dropped on the wood floor next to Frank’s discarded jeans and shirt.

Gerard rubbed Frank’s crotch, and he heard his fiancee make quiet noises as he did so. Gerard chuckled, his eyes looking up at Frank's. “Do you like that?” Gerard asked. Frank nodded quickly, a deep scarlet forming on his face. Gerard pressed down a little, and he heard Frank rip out a moan, and felt him start to get hard. Gerard began to roll down his fishnets, sliding them off when they got to his feet and throwing them out of sight.

He bit his lip. He was tempted to remove Frank’s boxers, and he looked up at Frank for approval. All he saw was the younger man nodding very quickly, and Gerard continued his task. Once he had Frank naked on the bed, he smiled and came closer to him for a quick kiss. “You look beautiful, baby.” he whispered. “I’ve truly stripped you down to your ‘birthday suit’ now have I?”

Frank rolled his eyes and chuckled, still blushing. “Now are you ready?” Gerard asked. Frank nodded. Gerard opened his nightstand drawer to fish out a some lube. Frank lay there patiently, waiting for him. Once Gerard had dipped two of his fingers, he was ready to prep Frank. “Have you been a bottom before?” Gerard asked, getting closer between Frank’s legs.

“Only a few times bef-o-oORE!” Frank winced a bit as Gerard entered him with two fingers. “Oh dear god…”

Gerard laughed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I’m just glad you didnt go in raw, or you’d probably split me like a peach..” Frank replied, still winded.

Gerard began to go in and out slowly a few times while Frank let out steady breaths. While the process was going on, he kissed the insides of Frank’s thighs, rubbing them with his free hand. Gerard then took his fingers out and whined at the loss. “Do you think you’re ready for me?”

“Probably.” Frank replied. “If not, then I guess these are my famous last words.” Gerard sat up, lining himself up to Frank and then laying down on his lover’s chest.

He grunted as he pushed himself in forcibly to Frank, and the smaller man let out a yelp. “Dear god you are huge.”. Since Frank was normally a top, it was hard to know Gerard’s actual size until he was inside Frank. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s sprawled arms and up behind his neck. With a few slow thrusts, Gerard had himself inched close to Frank’s face whenever he was fully in. A few more thrusts happened, until Frank spoke. “Go...Go faster Gee.”

With no hesitation, Gerard picked up his pace and he could hear Frank starting to moan louder and louder. Gerard bean to grunt as he reached a higher speed, and he could hear Frank plead. “Oh….OH!...Gerard please…”. Frank could feel himself getting close, and he needed that extra push from Gerard to spill him over. After a few more thrusts, Gerard could hear Frank cry out and felt a warm substance splatter on his belly. He was almost there himself.

“Frankie….Oh Frankie...I’m gonna….” and with that Gerard released inside of Frank and he could hear Frank let out a smaller moan.

“God damn Gerard, you’re gonna make me hard again…”

After that remark, the two lay there, panting. Gerard was still on top of Frank, and he gave Frank wet kisses on his face. “Happy Birthday, baby. I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

“I did, I really did.” Frank smiled.

Gerard got up to turn the radio off and pick up their clothes. “I’m gonna wipe myself off and then join you in bed. Do you want your pajamas?”

“Yes please.” Frank replied.

Gerard headed into the en-suite to throw Frank’s clothes in the hamper, and to was himself off with a washcloth. He got his own pajamas on, a set of Batman ones, and grabbed a pair of Frank’s plaid blue ones. “Here you go.” Gerard said as he walked out into the bedroom.

“Thank you.” Frank replied, pulling on the pants and t-shirt. Gerard was standing there inspecting to make sure there was no cum on the sheets then pulled up the covers and got under them, with Frank following soon after. Gerard turned his bedside lamp off, and the both of them sat there in silence. After a while, Frank spoke up. “Gerard?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think the ghost was watching us?”

Gerard started to laugh.


End file.
